


Christmas Puppies

by mango22



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke walks in his bar to find a puppy sitting on the counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> New fandom! I'm in love with this show and this pairing, and wanted to write some fluff cause they SERIOUSLY need it. And after that episode with the dogs, I couldn't get the image of Luke Cage holding a teeny puppy in his arms so here's fic :P

It's the most adorable thing he's ever seen.

 

One cold December morning Luke opens up his bar, steps inside and stops in his tracks at the sight of a basket sitting on the counter. Sleeping peacefully in it is a tiny golden retriever, with a Christmas hat covering his ears and one eye.

 

Slowly walking closer he looks around. There's no note. The only sign anyone has been here between closing time and now was the half open window.

 

He smiles.

 

**XXXXXXXXX**

 

The only sound more annoying than her alarm going off is the sound of someone knocking on her rickety door.

 

Jessica tugs it open with her usual frown to see Luke standing outside. He's holding two bottles of Jack Daniels in his hand and there's a furry little animal jumping around his feet.

 

“Thank you for the early Christmas present. Thought I'd return the sentiment.”

 

Her expression doesn't change as she grabs the bottles from him. “I don't know what you're talking about but who am I to say no to free booze?”

 

He chuckles. “I know it was you, no need to be coy.”

 

She gives him the same blank look and now he's starting to doubt himself a little. He was so sure, after all he doesn't have more than one secret/not-so-secret admirer who knows how much he loves dogs does he?

 

But just as he's about to mentally berate himself for being an idiot, her lips curl up into a small smirk. Flicking her thumb towards the puppy who is now standingly dutifully by his side she says, “Whoever it was clearly has great taste. He suits you.”

 

Luke smiles and shakes his head. Gathering his new dog in his arms he bids her farewell. And though Jessica _rarely_ uses that word, she thinks that the sight of Luke Cage holding a fluffy golden retriever against his chest might be the most adorable thing she's ever seen.

 

**XXXXXXXXX**

 


End file.
